Íî÷è â Àìàíå (Nights across the Sea)
by Frisky
Summary: Ðàçìûøëåíèÿ Ôðîäî ïîñëå óõîäà çà Ìîðå. Êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî áåãñòâî â Àìàí - ñïàñåíèå îò ïðîáëåì, à íå î÷åðåäíàÿ íåïîïðàâèìàÿ îøèáêà?.. (Äîáàâëåíî "
1. Íî÷è â Àìàíå

Çàìåòêà àâòîðà: Îäèí ÷åëîâåê, ìíåíèåì êîòîðîãî ÿ î÷åíü äîðîæó, ïðî÷èòàâ ýòè òîñêëèâûå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, ïîìîë÷àë è çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ: "àíòè-óòîïèÿ"

Äà, "íåìíîãî" (ãõýì…) ïåññèìèñòè÷íî, "ñëåãêà" ïðîòèâîðå÷èò îáùåñòâåííîìó ìíåíèþ. Ìèñòåð Òîëêèåí áûë áû, íàâåðíîå, â ÿðîñòè. Íî äîâîëüíî ìíîãèå äóìàþò, ÷òî æèçíü ó Ôðîäî çà Ìîðåì áûëà íå òàêàÿ óæ è ñàõàðíàÿ… (êñòàòè, ðàíüøå ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ îäíà òàêàÿ äóðíàÿ, à îêàçûâàåòñÿ - íåò! Åñòü öåëîå îáùåñòâî, òî÷íåå - áûëî îáùåñòâî òàêèõ æå, êàê è ÿ! Òî åñòü íåò, ÿ - áîëåå çàïóùåííûé âàðèàíò, íî ñìûñë òîò æå! Êàæåòñÿ, íà ñàéòå "Õåííåò Àííóí" http://fan.theonering.net/henneth-annun áûëà ñòàòüÿ íà ýòó òåìó, "Âåðíèòå Ôðîäî èç Àìàíà", åñëè êîìó èíòåðåñíî) Â îáùåì, íå íàäî ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ðàññêàçûâàòü, ÷òî Àìàí - ýòî ðàé, ÷òî Ôðîäî òàì áóäåò õîðîøî è ñîâñåì íå áîëüíî.. Ýòî ÿ óæå âûñëóøèâàëà ìíîãî ðàç. Äàéòå ÷åëîâåêó "ïîðåçâèòüñÿ" è ÷åñòíî âûðàçèòü ñâîè ìûñëè ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó! Ëàäíî? :) Ïîðàçìûñëèòå íàä ýòèì, åñëè íå ïðîòèâíî, è âûñêàæèòå ñâîå ìíåíèå. Âäðóã íàéäóòñÿ åùå "ïåññèìèñòû", ðàçäåëÿþùèå ýòó òî÷êó çðåíèÿ? Òî åñòü íå ñîâñåì ýòó (ýòî âðÿä ëè). À ïîõîæóþ.

****

Íî÷è â Àìàíå

ß óñòàëî îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Îãîíü, òîëüêî ÷òî áóøåâàâøèé âîêðóã ìåíÿ èñ÷åçàåò ïîñòåïåííî, ñëîâíî íå æåëàÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ ïîä íàòèñêîì ðåàëüíîñòè. Çîëîòîé áëåñê â ðóêàõ òîæå ïîêà åùå ðåæåò ãëàçà. È ýòè êðèêè, ëåäåíÿùèå íå ïðîñòî êðîâü, à ñàìóþ äóøó, çàñòàâëÿþùèå ïàäàòü íà çåìëþ è çàæèìàòü óøè ðóêàìè, îíè òåðçàþò òàê ðåàëüíî, ÷òî ãðàíèöû ìåæäó ñíîì è ðåàëüíîñòüþ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñòèðàþòñÿ…

Ñòðàííî, åùå îäíà íî÷ü ïðîøëà. Ñêîëüêî æå èõ áûëî òàêèõ, áåññîííûõ, áåñêîíå÷íûõ, áåçðàäîñòíûõ, áåçíàäåæíûõ, êîãäà áîðåøüñÿ ñ ñîáîé äî ñàìîãî ðàññâåòà è çàñûïàåøü íåíàäîëãî òîëüêî ÷òîáû ïðîâàëèòüñÿ â òîò æå ñàìûé êîøìàð? Äîñòàòî÷íî ìíîãî, ÷òîáû áðîñèòü ñ÷èòàòü, íî ïîòåðÿòü èì ñ÷åò ÿ íå â ñèëàõ. Ýòî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî. ×òî-òî âíóòðè ìåíÿ óïîðíî øóðøèò, îòñ÷èòûâàÿ äíè. Çà÷åì ìíå ýòî íóæíî? Íà ÷òî ÿ íàäåþñü?

- Òûñÿ÷à âîñåìüäåñÿò ïÿòü, - òèõî ãîâîðþ ÿ ñàì ñåáå, ïîêà ìîé âçãëÿä áåññèëüíî îòäûõàåò íà ïîòîëêå. - À çàâòðà áóäåò òûñÿ÷à âîñåìüäåñÿò øåñòü.

Áëàãîñëîâåííûé Êðàé. Ïîêîé è òèøèíà, íàðóøàåìûå ëèøü øîðîõîì âåòðà â ëèñòâå, ãóäåíèåì âîëí íà áåðåãó, ìåëîäè÷íûì ñìåõîì äà ïðåêðàñíûìè, çàäóì÷èâûìè ïåñíÿìè. Íèêàêèõ çàáîò, ëèøü âðåìÿ… âðåìÿ, âðåìÿ, âðåìÿ, óñêîëüçàþùåå ñêâîçü ïàëüöû êàê ïåñîê. Íå äàþùåå îòäûõà, íå ïðèíîñÿùåå îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ñæèãàþùåå èçíóòðè è îñòàâëÿþùåå ãîðüêèé ïðèâêóñ âèíû…

--

Îêíà ìîåé êîìíàòû âûõîäÿò íà çàïàä. Êîãäà ÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç ïîñìîòðåë íà òî, ÷òî îòêðûâàåòñÿ ãëàçàì èç ýòèõ îêîí, ìîå ñåðäöå êàê-òî áîëåçíåííî ñæàëîñü. Äà, ìèëîå ñåðäöå, òû è òîãäà íå îáìàíóëî ìåíÿ. Ñêîëüêî ãîðÿ ÿ âûëèë íà òåáÿ, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü íè íà ñåêóíäó, à òû âñå åùå ïðåä÷óâñòâîâàëî, âñå åùå áîÿëîñü ÷åãî-òî. Ìû ñìîòðåëè â îêíî íà çàêàòå, êîãäà ñîëíöå ñàäèëîñü, îêðàøèâàÿ áåëûå áàøíè â ðîçîâàòî-çîëîòèñòûé öâåò. Íåáî ïîäåðíóëîñü áàãðîâîé äûìêîé, ñëîâíî çÿáêî êóòàÿñü â øàëü, à ÿ ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë, íå â ñèëàõ îòîðâàòü ãëàç. Òû áèëîñü âñå ñèëüíåå, âñå æàëîñòíåå, ñëîâíî óìîëÿÿ ìåíÿ îòîéòè îò îêíà, ëå÷ü â ïóøèñòóþ, ìÿãêóþ ïîñòåëü, çàáûòüñÿ ñíîì… À ÿ ñòîÿë, òóïî ñìîòðÿ íà ìîðå. Êàêîå îíî áûëî òîãäà çîëîòèñòî-òåìíîå ïîä ïåëåíîé òóìàíà!

Íî âîò ñîëíöå êîñíóëîñü âîäû â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç è íûðíóëî âíèç, ïîäàðèâ áåëûì áàøíÿì íàïîñëåäîê çîëîòóþ óëûáêó. Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü êàê-òî ñðàçó, áûñòðî: âåñü ìèð, îêðóæàâøèé ìåíÿ, ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñóìåðêè. È òîãäà îïÿòü íàêàòèëà âîëíà ýòîãî ñòðàõà. Ýòîé áîëè, íåâûïëàêàííûõ ñëåç, íåðàññêàçàííûõ îáèä. Çàõîòåëîñü âûòü, ðâàòü íîãòÿìè øåëêîâûå ïðîñòûíè, íåíàâèñòíî áåëåþùèå â ñóìðàêå, áåæàòü ê ìîðþ è ïîãðóçèòü ðóêè â åãî õîëîäíûå âîëíû… óìîëÿòü ïðåêðàòèòü ìîþ æèçíü áûñòðî è áåçáîëåçíåííî…

Íå ïîìíþ, êîãäà ïðèøåë Ãýíäàëüô. Îí äàæå íå ñòàë ìåíÿ îêëèêàòü. ß ïðîñòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âíåçàïíî, ÷òî îí óæå çäåñü, äàâíî ñòîèò çà ìîåé ñïèíîé è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ.

- ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ãýíäàëüô? - Ìîé ãîëîñ… è íå ìîé. Îí êàêîé-òî èçìó÷åííûé, óñòàëûé. À ÿ âåäü íå ìîã óñòàòü, ñìîòðÿ íà çàêàò â Áëàãîñëîâåííîì Êðàþ…

- Ýòî òû ìåíÿ ñïðàøèâàåøü? - Ìÿãêàÿ èðîíèÿ â îòâåò, íî ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ñëûøó ñòðàõ â åãî ãîëîñå. Ñòðàõ. Íå çíàë, ÷òî äîæèâó äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà - Ãýíäàëüô áîèòñÿ! È ïî÷åìó ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó çîâó åãî òàê? Äàâíî âåäü óæå ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî íàñòîÿùåå èìÿ åìó ïîäõîäèò áîëüøå. Íî îí íè ðàçó íå âîçðàçèë. Äà è âíåøíîñòü óìóäðåííîãî îïûòîì ñòàðöà îí íîñèò, ïî-ìîåìó, òîëüêî èç-çà ìåíÿ…

- Òåáÿ… êîãî æå ìíå åùå çäåñü ñïðàøèâàòü… - Ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ ìîêðûå âîëîñû? Íåóæåëè îò ïîòà? Âîò êîãäà ïðèçîâåøü ãíåâ âñåõ Âàëàðîâ íà ñâîþ ãëóïóþ ãîëîâó - ïîäíÿòü òàêîé ïåðåïîëîõ èç-çà òåìíîòû, äà è êàêàÿ ýòî áûëà òåìíîòà, òàê, ñóìåðêè… Õîòÿ, íóæíî, íàêîíåö, ïðåêðàòèòü çàêðûâàòü ãëàçà íà î÷åâèäíûå âåùè: ìîé ñòðàõ ãîðàçäî ãëóáæå, ÷åì ñòðàõ òåìíîòû.

Îí êëàäåò ìíå ðóêó íà ëîá, âíèìàòåëüíî çàãëÿäûâàåò â ëèöî. À ÿ îòâîðà÷èâàþñü, ÷òîá íå âèäåòü åãî èñïóãàííûõ ãëàç. Ãýíäàëüô áîèòñÿ… Ýòî íàñòîëüêî íåïðàâèëüíî, ÷òî õî÷åòñÿ ïëàêàòü. Îí æå íå äîëæåí, íå ìîæåò, íå èìååò ïðàâà áîÿòüñÿ!

- Òû æå íå áîèøüñÿ, Ãýíäàëüô? - Ñèëû íåáåñíûå, äà ÷òî æå ýòî çà æàëîáíûé ïèñê? Íåóæåëè íàäî áûëî ïðîéòè ÷åðåç âñå ýòè ìó÷åíèÿ, ÷òîáû ñäàòü ïîä êîíåö, êîãäà âñå óæå çàêîí÷èëîñü, êîãäà ìíå ïîëîæåíû îòäûõ è ïîêîé? Âïðî÷åì, åñëè áû ìíå òàêîâûå è ïðè÷èòàëèñü, îíè áûëè áû íåçàñëóæåííûìè.

- Áîþñü, Ôðîäî, - ïðîñòî îòâåòèë îí. Êîíå÷íî, íå ìîã æå îí ìíå ñîëãàòü, ïðèêèíóâøèñü óñòàëûì!

- Çà ìåíÿ? - Ñêðîìíèê òû ó íàñ, Ôðîäî Áýããèíñ, íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü. Êàê æå ýòî ÿçûê-òî òâîé ïîâåðíóëñÿ òàêîå áðÿêíóòü? Íåðâû ÿâíî ñäàâàëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà òîò ìîìåíò ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü ñàìîé åñòåñòâåííîé ôðàçîé, êàêóþ ÿ òîëüêî ìîã ïðîèçíåñòè. Ãýíäàëüô, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ðàçäåëÿë ýòó òî÷êó çðåíèÿ.

- Çà òåáÿ, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí è ñåë íà ñòóë âîçëå êðîâàòè, çàäóì÷èâî ðàñêóðèâàÿ ñâîþ ëþáèìóþ òðóáêó. Óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó âîçäóõ â êîìíàòå íàïîëíèëñÿ ðàçíîöâåòíûìè ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ êîëå÷êàìè, èãðàâøèìè â ñàëî÷êè ïðÿìî ïîä ïîòîëêîì. Ýòî çðåëèùå ìåíÿ óñïîêàèâàëî òàê æå, êàê ñàìîãî "ìàñòåðà êîëå÷åê" - ïðîöåññ èõ âûïóñêàíèÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ìû äîëãî ìîãëè áû òàê ìîë÷àòü. Ýòà òèøèíà íå áûëà òîé ãðîìîçäêîé ïàóçîé, êîãäà ñóäîðîæíî èùåøü òåìó äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà è ãîòîâ ëÿïíóòü ëþáóþ ãëóïîñòü, ëèøü áû êàê-òî çàïîëíèòü ïóñòîòó ìåæäó ñîáîé è ñâîèì ñîáåñåäíèêîì. Ìû óæå äàâíî ïðîøëè ýòó ñòóïåíü äðóæáû. Òåïåðü íàì áîëüøå íðàâèëîñü íå ãîâîðèòü, à ìîë÷àòü âìåñòå. Îí âñå òàê æå ìîë÷à ïóñêàë êîëüöà äûìà, äàæå íå ëþáóÿñü, êàê îáû÷íî, íà ñâîè òâîðåíèÿ. ß ñòîÿë âîçëå îêíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ëèïêèå ùóïàëüöà ñòðàõà íåîõîòíî âûïóñêàþò ìåíÿ èç ñâîèõ îáúÿòèé. Ãýíäàëüô, êàçàëîñü, óñïîêîèë ìîå áåäíîå ñåðäöå - îíî íàêîíåö-òî çàáèëîñü ïî÷òè ñïîêîéíî, à æåëàíèå ÷òî-íèáóäü ðàçáèòü èëè ñëîìàòü, ïðèøåäøåå èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî îò ñîçíàíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîé íè÷òîæíîñòè è áåñïîìîùíîñòè, îêîí÷àòåëüíî èñ÷åçëî.

Íàêîíåö, îí ðàçðóøèë íèòè òèøèíû, ïðî÷íî íàòÿíóâøèåñÿ â âîçäóõå.

- Çíàåøü, çäåñü íåò áîëè, - ñêàçàë îí çàäóì÷èâî. ß íå ïåðåáèâàë, òåðïåëèâî îæèäàÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ.

- Çäåñü íåò òîé áîëè, êîòîðóþ çíàþò â Ñðåäèçåìüå… - Ïðîäîëæèë îí. - Êàæäîå äåðåâî, ïòèöà, êàæäûé êàìåíü ãîòîâû ðàçäåëèòü ÷óæèå ñòðàäàíèÿ. Áîëü óòåêàåò îò òîãî, êòî åå èñïûòûâàåò, ðàñïàäàåòñÿ íà ðó÷åéêè, êîòîðûå ñ ðàäîñòüþ âïèòûâàþò âñå æèòåëè ýòîãî êðàÿ. Ðàñòåíèÿ è Ýëüôû, çäàíèÿ è çåìëÿ - îíè ðàçäåëÿò ãîðå ñ ëþáûì, êòî ñþäà ïîïàäåò. Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî áîëü, êîòîðîé äåëÿòñÿ ñ äðóãèìè, íå òàê ñòðàøíà? (ÿ êèâíóë) Ïîýòîìó Àìàí è íàçûâàþò Áëàãîñëîâåííûì Êðàåì. Ëþáîé, êòî íåñåò ãðóç íà ñåðäöå, çäåñü îáðåòàåò ïîêîé…

ß ñíîâà êèâíóë. Ïðèìåðíî òî æå ñàìîå ìíå ðàññêàçûâàëè òå Ýëüôû, êîòîðûõ ÿ ïîâñòðå÷àë â îêðåñòíîñòÿõ Øèðà. Îíè óõîäèëè íà Çàïàä. Ìû ñèäåëè ïîä çâåçäàìè, îíè ïåëè ìíå î Âàëèíîðå, à ÿ ñëóøàë, ñëóøàë… êàçàëîñü, ïåñíÿ óíîñèò ìåíÿ âäàëü, òóäà, ãäå áîëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåò è áûòü íå ìîæåò. Ãäå âñå òàê ïðîñòî è åñòåñòâåííî - òû íå áîèøüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî òâîé ñòðàõ áåðóò äðóãèå. Òû íå ñòðàäàåøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî òåáÿ ïîääåðæèâàþò íåâèäèìûå ìóäðûå ñèëû. Òû ïðîñòî æèâåøü, à æèçíü ïðîíîñèòñÿ ìèìî, äàâàÿ òåáå âðåìÿ íà ðàçìûøëåíèÿ è ôèëîñîôñêèå ñïîðû íè î ÷åì ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé… È ÿ óøåë òóäà, â íàäåæäå îòîðâàòü îò ñåáÿ òî, ÷òî õîòåë çàáûòü, ñòàòü òåì, ÷åì íèêîãäà íå ñìîã áû ñòàòü â Ñðåäèçåìüå…

À âîò òåïåðü ÿ ñòîþ çäåñü, â ñóìåðêàõ, âñòðå÷àÿ ñâîþ ïåðâóþ íî÷ü çà Ìîðåì. Ñòîþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîþñü ëå÷ü ñïàòü, áîþñü ýòèõ âûó÷åííûõ íàèçóñòü êîøìàðîâ. Ñòîþ ñ ìîêðûìè, ëèïêèìè âîëîñàìè, äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè è ìÿãêèìè, ñëîâíî òðÿïè÷íûìè íîãàìè. È ÿ áîþñü. Áîþñü èìåííî òîãî, ÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ íå äîëæåí - ÷òî áîëü íå ïðîéäåò, ÷òî áóäåò è äàëüøå ìåíÿ ïðåñëåäîâàòü.

- Ïî÷åìó æå òîãäà… - òîñêëèâûé âîïðîñ ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìîèõ ãóá ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ óñïåë èõ ñæàòü ïîïëîòíåå. Íî Ãýíäàëüô, êàæåòñÿ, åãî æäàë.

- Âîò ýòîãî ÿ è íå çíàþ, Ôðîäî… - êàê-òî ñîâñåì áåñïîìîùíî îòâåòèë îí. - Òâîÿ áîëü, êàæåòñÿ, òàê ñòðàøíà, ÷òî åå íå õîòÿò äåëèòü… åå îòðèöàþò è çåìëÿ, è æèâûå ñóùåñòâà. Ñêîðåå, îíè äàæå áîÿòñÿ åå äåëèòü.

ß ïðèíåñ ñòðàõ â Àìàí. Äàæå ñþäà…

- Òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî Õðàíèòåëü îáðå÷åí íà îäèíî÷åñòâî? - ðàâíîäóøíûì è êàêèì-òî õîëîäíûì ãîëîñîì âîçðàçèë ÿ. - Âèäèìî, ýòî îòíîñèòñÿ â áîëüøåé ñòåïåíè ê ìîèì "äóøåâíûì ñòðàäàíèÿì"

"Äóøåâíûå ñòðàäàíèÿ", êàê æå æåñòîêî ÿ èçäåâàëñÿ íàä ýòèìè ñëîâàìè! ß öèíè÷íî ñäåëàë óïîð èìåííî íà íèõ, õîòÿ òàê õóäî, êàê òîãäà, ìíå íå áûëî äàâíî. Íî ÿ ïðîäîëæàë, ñëîâíî íå çàìå÷àÿ ãðóñòíîãî âçãëÿäà Ãýíäàëüôà:

- Íèêòî â Ñðåäèçåìüå íå õîòåë ðàçäåëèòü èõ ñî ìíîé, ãëóïî áûëî íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî çäåñü íàéäåòñÿ òàêîé äóðàê.

- Íå ãîâîðè òàê, - ïîïðîñèë îí. - Äàé èì âðåìÿ. Èì íàäî ïðèâûêíóòü.

"Ïðèâûêíóòü"… ÿ äàë èì âðåìÿ ïðèâûêíóòü òàì, â Øèðå. È ÷òî-òî ÿ íå ìîã ïðèïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû êòî-òî ãîðåë æåëàíèåì õîòÿ áû ïîäîéòè è ïðîñòî ñïðîñèòü, êàê ó ìåíÿ äåëà. Ìåíÿ ñòîðîíèëèñü, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü "îò ìåíÿ øàðàõàëèñü". Ñëîâíî ó ìåíÿ íàä ãîëîâîé âå÷íî âèñåëî ãðîçîâîå îáëàêî, êîòîðîãî ïóãàëèñü. Íó è ïðàâèëüíî, òàê è íàäî áûëî. Áåäíûé Ñýì, êàê æå îí òîãäà ìó÷àëñÿ. Êàçàëîñü, îí ãîòîâ áûë îðàòü íà âåñü Øèð î ìîèõ ïîäâèãàõ, òîëüêî áû íà ìåíÿ îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèå. Êàê îí òàì áóäåò áåç ìåíÿ? Íàâåðíîå, îêîí÷àòåëüíî "îäîìàøíèòñÿ", çàâåäåò òó ñàìóþ êó÷ó äåòåé, êîòîðóþ ÿ åìó ïðåäñêàçàë íà ïðîùàíèå, è áóäåò íà ñòàðîñòè ëåò ðàññêàçûâàòü èì ñåìåéíûå áàéêè ïðî õðàáðîãî Ìèñòåðà Ôðîäî, êîòîðûé, êàê è ïîëàãàåòñÿ ïî çàêîíàì æàíðà, ïðîéäåò ÷åðåç âñå ãîðåñòè è ñïàñåò ìèð. Ñýì íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ðàññêàçûâàòü èì ãðóñòíûå ñêàçêè. Îí áóäåò âñåãäà äîáàâëÿòü, ÷òî Ìèñòåð Ôðîäî óøåë çà Ìîðå, ÷òîáû åìó áûëî òàì õîðîøî. Îí áóäåò âñåõ óâåðÿòü, ÷òî çà Ìîðåì î÷åíü õîðîøî, âñåõ, à ïðåæäå âñåãî - ñåáÿ. È Ìèñòåð Ôðîäî â åãî ðàññêàçàõ íèêîãäà íå áóäåò áèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé î ñòåíû ñâîåé îäèíîêîé íîðû, ðàçäèðàÿ ãîëûìè ðóêàìè íà ñåáå îäåæäó. Îí íå áóäåò êàòàòüñÿ ïî ïîëó îò íåïåðåíîñèìîé òîñêè è, ïîäâûâàÿ, çàáèâàòüñÿ â óãîë, êðè÷à "îíî ìåíÿ âèäèò! Ñýì, îíî çäåñü!" Íó è óæ ñàìî ñîáîé, ìàëåíüêèé è ñêðîìíûé ñàäîâíèê Ñýìèóñ èç ðàññêàçîâ íè çà ÷òî íà ñâåòå íå áóäåò íî÷üþ îáíèìàòü Ìèñòåðà Ôðîäî è óìîëÿòü òîãî ïîéòè ñïàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî "îíî íå ìîæåò Âàñ âèäåòü, ñóäàðü! Âû óíè÷òîæèëè åãî, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî!", òàê ïðîñòîäóøíî è çàáîòëèâî óêà÷èâàòü ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà íà ðóêàõ, ñëîâíî ðåáåíêà, êîãäà òîò â èçíåìîæåíèè çàìîëêàë… è íå áóäåò îí òàê òèõî ïëàêàòü íà êóõíå, áóäó÷è óâåðåííûì, ÷òî Ìèñòåð Ôðîäî ñïèò.

- Âðåìÿ íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåò, - îòâåòèë ÿ çàäóì÷èâî è îòâåðíóëñÿ ê îêíó. ×åãî ÿ äîáèëñÿ? Íàâåðíîå, îòíîñèòåëüíîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ çà ñâîþ ñóäüáó. Òåïåðü ÿ áóäó æèòü â îäíîì ìåñòå. Íå áóäó äîñàæäàòü äðóãèì, ïóãàÿ èõ ñâîåé ìðà÷íîé ôèçèîíîìèåé. ß ìîãó äàæå íå âûõîäèòü èç êîìíàòû, ñïîêîéíî âñòðå÷àÿ íîâûå äíè íà áàëêîíå. Êàêàÿ, ñîáñòâåííî, ðàçíèöà?..

--

Òûñÿ÷à âîñåìüäåñÿò ïÿòü íî÷åé… îêîëî òðåõ ëåò. Ýòî î÷åíü ìíîãî, åñëè ìåðèòü ëèãàìè òîñêëèâûõ ðàçäóìèé. Íî ýòî î÷åíü ìàëî, åñëè ñðàâíèòü ñ îñòàâøèìñÿ.

- Ãýíäàëüô, ÿ æå áóäó äîëãî æèòü? - ðàâíîäóøíî ñïðàøèâàåò ìîé ãîëîñ, è ÿ äàæå íå õî÷ó óäèâëÿòüñÿ, ÷òî Ãýíäàëüô ñèäèò ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé.

- Äîëãî, Ôðîäî, - ñëûøó ÿ â îòâåò.

Åñëè áû ÿ òîëüêî ñàì òîãäà Åãî ñíÿë… ñàì áðîñèë â îãîíü… âñå áûëî áû ïî-äðóãîìó, íàìíîãî ïðîùå, áûñòðåå…

- Î÷åíü äîëãî? - õîëîäíî ñïðàøèâàåò êòî-òî, êòî åùå íåäàâíî áûë ìíîé.

- Î÷åíü äîëãî.

- Íó, ÿ ýòî çàñëóæèë, - âñå òàê æå ðàâíîäóøíî ãîâîðþ ÿ è îòâîðà÷èâàþñü îò ñâåòà, ëüþùåãîñÿ èç îêíà.

Çàñëóæèë, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ. ß íå ñìîã âûäåðæàòü ïîñëåäíèõ ìèíóò ñàìîé ðåøàþùåé áèòâû â ìîåé æèçíè. Ìåíÿ íàçûâàëè ãåðîåì, à ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïîñëåäíèì òðóñîì è áåñõàðàêòåðíîé òðÿïêîé.

ß âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóþ Åãî òàê æèâî, òàê ÿñíî, ñëîâíî îíî äî ñèõ ïîð ñèÿåò ó ìåíÿ íà ïàëüöå. Ìîÿ ðóêà íåâîëüíî ñæèìàåòñÿ â êóëàê. Äà, Îíî áûëî ìîèì âñåãî ëèøü ïàðó êîðîòêèõ ñåêóíä, íî è èõ áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ãîðÿ÷èé îòïå÷àòîê ýòîãî ÷óâñòâà íàâñåãäà îñòàëñÿ ãäå-òî âíóòðè, ñëîâíî ïîçîðíîå êëåéìî. Îíî ææåò, îíî ìó÷àåò, óãîâàðèâàåò âåðíóòüñÿ è ïîèñêàòü - ìîæåò, Îíî è íå ïîãèáëî, ìîæåò, Îíî óïàëî íå â ëàâó, à íà êàêîé-íèáóäü âûñòóï âíóòðè âóëêàíà… Ìîæåò, Îíî ëåæèò è æäåò ìåíÿ… È ýòà ÿâíàÿ áåññìûñëèöà ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà ñåêóíäó îïîðîé äëÿ áåçóìíîé, íî ñòðàñòíîé íàäåæäû… Åäèíñòâåííûå ïðîáëåñêè íàäåæäû, êîòîðûå ÿ îáíàðóæèâàþ â ñâîèõ ìûñëÿõ, ñâÿçàíû ñ âîñïàëåííûì áðåäîì!

ß ñóäîðîæíî îáëèçûâàþ ñóõèå ïîòðåñêàâøèåñÿ ãóáû. Äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû îòíÿòü ó ìåíÿ Åãî ôèçè÷åñêè, ïîíàäîáèëîñü îòêóñèòü ìíå ïàëåö. Âèäèìî, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîãî âíóòðåííåãî êëåéìà, ìíå íàäî óìåðåòü. Õîòÿ, áóäåò ëè ñìåðòü êîíöîì?..

Â âîçäóõå ïî-ïðåæíåìó âèòàåò áëàãîóõàíèå êàêèõ-òî öâåòîâ. Ïðåæíèé Ôðîäî íè çà ÷òî áû íå óñïîêîèëñÿ, ïîêà íå âûÿñíèë áû èõ íàçâàíèÿ. Íî òåïåðü åìó âñå ðàâíî. Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, êàê íàçûâàþòñÿ ýòè öâåòû? Èõ àðîìàò íåìíîãî óñïîêàèâàåò, íî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òàêèõ çàïàõîâ íå áûëî â Ñðåäèçåìüå, îíè íè î ÷åì íå íàïîìèíàþò. ß ãëóáîêî âäûõàþ ñëàäêîâàòûé âîçäóõ. Ïî÷åìó ýòîò çàïàõ èñ÷åçàåò íî÷üþ? 

Òûñÿ÷à âîñåìüäåñÿò ïÿòü íî÷åé òîñêè, îò êîòîðîé ãîðëî ñæèìàþò òàêèå ñóäîðîãè, ÷òî òðóäíî äûøàòü. ß óæå äàâíî ïåðåñòàë îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà áîëè îò ðàí, ê ýòîìó ìîæíî ïðèâûêíóòü. Íî áîëü, êîòîðàÿ âïèâàåòñÿ íàñòîëüêî ãëóáîêî â ñåðäöå, ÷òî îíî áüåòñÿ ÷åðåç ñèëó, ñóäîðîæíî è íåîõîòíî, ê ýòîé áîëè ïðèâûêíóòü íåëüçÿ.

- Òðè ãîäà - ýòî î÷åíü ìàëî, äà, Ãýíäàëüô? - ãîâîðþ ÿ ñ êàêîé-òî ãëóïîé óñìåøêîé. - Ýòî ïî÷òè ÷òî íè÷åãî.

Íà ýòîò ðàç îí ìîë÷èò. Åìó ïðîñòî íå÷åãî îòâåòèòü.


	2. Ïîñëåñëîâèå Àâòîðà

****

Ïîñëåñëîâèå àâòîðà:

Ñêàæåì òàê: ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ óáåäèëàñü, ÷òî "Íî÷è â Àìàíå" ëþäÿì äîâîëüíî íåïîíÿòíû è ÷óæäû, ÿ ðåøèëà îïðàâäàòüñÿ, òî÷íåå, îáúÿñíèòü êàê ÿ äîøëà äî òàêîé æèçíè.

"Íî÷è â Àìàíå" íàïèñàíû àáñîëþòíî â äèêîì äëÿ ïîíèìàíèÿ áîëüøèíñòâà ñòèëå, ýòî ÿ ìîãó ïðèçíàòü. Ãëàâíîå - ýìîöèè, òîñêà, âñå íà óðîâíå ïîíèìàíèÿ ýòîé òîñêè, à ñþæåò è íå íàäî ïîíèìàòü. Ýòî âñå êàê êîøìàðíûé ñîí, êàê ãíåòóùåå, äàâÿùåå ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå òðåâîæèò, âîëíóåò, ïðè÷èíÿåò áîëü... Äà, Òîëêèåí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî óéäÿ çà ìîðå, Ôðîäî îáðåòåò ïîêîé. Ýòî âðîäå êàê ïîñëåäíåå ïðèñòàíèùå ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ, ãäå åãî äóøà óñïîêîèòñÿ è âñå òàêîå. À ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî áîëü, êîòîðàÿ òåðçàåò Ôðîäî, çàêëþ÷åíà â íåì ñàìîì, â åãî äóøå, à íå â òîì ìåñòå, ãäå ýòà äóøà ïðåáûâàåò.

(Äàëåå èäóò òîëüêî ìîè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ, ïðîñüáà íå ïðèíèìàòü èõ çà àêñèîìû)

Ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí íå ñìîã ñåáå ïðîñòèòü òîãî, ÷òî åäâà íå ïîãóáèë âñå, íàäåâ òîãäà Êîëüöî. Äà, íà óðîâíå ðàçóìà îí ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî òàê è äîëæíî áûëî áûòü, ÷òî ðîëü Ãîëëóìà áûëà ïðåäîïðåäåëåíà, ÷òî Êîëüöî ñìîãëî ñëîìèòü è áîëåå ñèëüíûõ ñâîèõ õðàíèòåëåé... íî íà óðîâíå ñåðäöà, äóøè, ïîäñîçíàíèÿ - íàçûâàéòå êàê õîòèòå - åãî ýòî ìó÷àåò. Íèêòî åãî íå îñóæäàåò, äà íèêòî è íå èìååò ïðàâà åãî ñóäèòü. Íî âåäü ñàìûé æåñòîêèé ñóäüÿ äëÿ ëþáîãî ÷åëîâåêà (èëè õîááèòà, åñëè õîòèòå) - ñàì ÷åëîâåê (èëè õîááèò). È åñëè îí îñòàâëÿåò ñâîè ñîìíåíèÿ ïðè ñåáå (à Ôðîäî âðÿä ëè áû ïîøåë ê Ãýíäàëüôó æàëîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî åìó íå ïî ñåáå), îíè íàêàïëèâàþòñÿ êàê ñíåæíûé êîì. Ôðîäî ñ äåòñòâà ïðèó÷åí ìîë÷àòü î ñâîèõ ïðîáëåìàõ. Ðîâåñíèêîâ ó íåãî íå áûëî, ñåìåéñòâî Áðýíäèáàêîâ áûëî íàâåðíÿêà çàíÿòî ìàëåíüêèìè äåòüìè, âðîäå òîãî æå ñàìîãî Ìåððè, äà òîëïàìè ãîñòåé. Íó ðàçâå åñòü òàì êîìó äåëî äî ìàëîëåòêè Ôðîäî? À îí áîëüøå, ÷åì íà äåñÿòü ëåò ñòàðøå ñàìûõ âçðîñëûõ äåòåé â Áðýíäè Õîëëå*, åìó äàæå íå ñ êåì îáùàòüñÿ ïî äóøàì. Â îáùåì, ñîìíåíèÿ è ïðîáëåìû îí, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñàìûõ êðàéíèõ ñëó÷àåâ, ïðèâûê îñòàâëÿòü ïðè ñåáå. Äàæå åñëè ýòè ñîìíåíèÿ íàñòîëüêî ãëîáàëüíû. È î ÷åì áû îí íè äóìàë, äàæå åñëè îí çàáûâàåò î íèõ íåíàäîëãî, îíè âñå ðàâíî ïðåñëåäóþò åãî. Äà, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ïîñëå Âîéíû Êîëüöà ó Ôðîäî íà÷àëèñü ïðîáëåìû ñ ïñèõèêîé. Âåäü îí ÍÀÄÅË Êîëüöî, îí óñïåë ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü âñþ âëàñòü, âñþ ñâîáîäó, âñþ áåçíàêàçàííîñòü è âñþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü êîòîðóþ îíî äàåò. Íå ñîìíåâàþñü - îí óâèäåë âåñü ìèð äî ñàìûõ ãëóáîêèõ åãî áåçäí è âûñî÷àéøèõ çàñíåæåííûõ âåðøèí, âçãëÿä åãî ïðîíåññÿ ïî äóøàì æèâûõ ñóùåñòâ, óâèäåë ñòðàõè, íàäåæäû, ëþáîâü è íåíàâèñòü... ýòî î÷åíü ñèëüíûé øîê äëÿ òîãî, êòî è òàê óæå íåìàëî ïåðåíåñ… à ïîòîì Êîëüöî ó íåãî îòîáðàëè, ïðè÷åì áóêâàëüíî ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí îáúÿâèë ñåáÿ åãî Âëàñòåëèíîì. Ôèçè÷åñêàÿ òðàâìà - ýòî ìåëî÷è, íî çàäóìàéòåñü î òðàâìå äóøåâíîé! Ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, ó Ôðîäî ïîñëå ýòîãî ñëó÷àÿ ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî ïîåõàëà êðûøà... À òóò åùå Ãýíäàëüô åìó ðàññêàçûâàåò, ÷òî åãî ðàíû íåèçëå÷èìû, Àðâåí îòäàåò ñâîþ ïîáðÿêóøêó è çàâåðÿåò, ÷òî Ôðîäî ìîæåò óéòè â Àìàí âìåñòî íåå, åñëè åìó áóäåò ïëîõî... Øèð â çàïóñòåíèè, Áýã-Ýíä - îñêâåðíåí. Ýòî äëÿ íåãî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Ïîìíèòå, îí åùå â íà÷àëå ïóòåøåñòâèÿ ãîâîðèë Ãýíäàëüôó:

"Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ñïàñòè Øèð, åñëè òîëüêî ÿ ñìîãó. […] Ïîêà Øèð åñòü, ïîêà îí çà ìíîé, íàäåæíûé è ñïàñèòåëüíûé, ìíå áóäåò ëåã÷å ñòðàíñòâîâàòü. ß áóäó çíàòü, ÷òî ãäå-òî åñòü åùå òâåðäàÿ çåìëÿ, ïóñòü äàæå ìîèì íîãàì íå ñóæäåíî åå áîëüøå êîñíóòüñÿ"

(óáîãèå, ïî÷òè äîñëîâíûå ïåðåâîäû â ýòîì "Ïîñëåñëîâèè" - âñå ìîè. ß ïûòàëàñü ïåðåäàòü âñå èìåííî òàê, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ ó Òîëêèåíà, íå ñëèøêîì çàáîòÿñü î êðàñîòå. Êîìó èíòåðåñíà êðàñîòà - ìîãóò çàëåçòü â ñâîè âàðèàíòû "ÂÊ" è ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê ìåíÿåòñÿ ñìûñë ôðàç, åñëè ïåðåâîäèòü èõ ëèòåðàòóðíî)

È ýòîò ïîñëåäíèé îïëîò ñïîêîéñòâèÿ, ïîñëåäíÿÿ íàäåæäà, ðàçäàâëåí, ðàçðóøåí. Òåì íå ìåíåå, Ôðîäî ïðîñèò ïîùàäèòü Ñàðóìàíà, à ÷òî æå ãîâîðèò åìó Ñàðóìàí?

"Òû âûðîñ, ïîëóðîñëèê, äà, î÷åíü âûðîñ. Òû ìóäð è æåñòîê. Òû îòíÿë ó ìåíÿ ñëàäîñòü ìåñòè, òåïåðü ìíå ãîðüêî îòñþäà óõîäèòü, óõîäèòü â äîëãó ïåðåä òâîèì ìèëîñåðäèåì. Íåíàâèæó åãî, è òåáÿ! ×òî æ, ÿ ïîéäó, è áîëüøå ÿ òåáÿ íå ïîòðåâîæó. Òîëüêî íå æäè îò ìåíÿ ïîæåëàíèé çäîðîâüÿ è äîëãîé æèçíè. Íè òîãî, íè äðóãîãî ó òåáÿ íå áóäåò. Íî ýòî íå çàâèñèò îò ìåíÿ. ß ëèøü ïðåäñêàçûâàþ ýòî"

Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, íå ïðàâäà ëè? Äëÿ ïîøàòíóâøåéñÿ ïñèõèêè Ôðîäî íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî ýòîãî îáîäðÿþùåãî íàïóòñòâèÿ. Äà è ñàì Ôðîäî ÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå… È îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó îäèíîê, äàæå Ñýìó ñòàíîâèòñÿ íå äî íåãî. Ýòî ñâîåîáðàçíîå "ïðåäàòåëüñòâî" Ñýìà, êîãäà ó íåãî â æèçíè ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ âåùè âàæíåå Ôðîäî, è Ôðîäî ýòî îñîçíàåò… îí óæå ïðèâûê ê òîìó, ÷òî äëÿ Ñýìà îí - ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, ÷òî Ñýì ðàäè íåãî ïîéäåò è â îãîíü è â âîäó. Åñòåñòâåííî, îí ðàä çà ñâîåãî äðóãà, îí æåëàåò åìó ñ÷àñòüÿ ñ Ðîçè, íî âåäü êðîìå Ñýìà ó íåãî ôàêòè÷åñêè íèêîãî íåò. Ìåððè ñ Ïèïïèíîì - îáùåïðèçíàííûå ãåðîè, äà, çàåäóò ê Ôðîäî íåíàäîëãî, íî êàêîé îí èì òåïåðü òîâàðèù? Ó íèõ òåïåðü - ïèðóøêè äà âå÷åðèíêè, âñå íà íèõ ãëÿäÿò è ðàäóþòñÿ: ìîëîäûå, ðîñëûå, âåñåëûå, à Ôðîäî ïûòàåòñÿ îñòàòüñÿ îäèí, óäàëÿåòñÿ îò âñåõ… è ïðî íåãî ìàëî êòî âñïîìèíàåò…

Åñëè êòî-òî ñîìíåâàåòñÿ, ÷òî Êîëüöî âîçûìåëî íà Ôðîäî êàêîå-ëèáî äåéñòâèå, òî ïîêàçàòåëåí åùå îäèí ìîìåíò:

Ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ â Øèð, Ñýì çàíèìàåòñÿ îçåëåíåíèåì è ñïàñåíèåì òîãî, ÷òî åùå ìîæíî ñïàñòè. Â íà÷àëå ìàðòà åãî íåò äîìà, è îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî ó Ôðîäî ñíîâà ïðèñòóï ñòðàííîé áîëåçíè.

"13 ìàðòà Ôåðìåð Íåäîñåëîê** îáíàðóæèë Ôðîäî ëåæàùèì ïîïåðåê ïîñòåëè***; îí ñæèìàë áåëûé êàìåíü, êîòîðûé âèñåë íà öåïî÷êå, îáâèâàâøåé åãî øåþ, è, êàçàëîñü, ïî÷òè áðåäèë. 'Îíî óøëî íàâå÷íî,' ïðîãîâîðèë îí. 'è òåïåðü âñå ÷åðíî è ïóñòî'"

Ïðåäëàãàþ âåñåëóþ èãðó: "óãàäàé ñ òðåõ ðàç î ÷åì ýòî ãîâîðèë Ôðîäî Ôåðìåðó Íåäîñåëêó".

Áåëûé äðàãîöåííûé êàìåíü, ïîäàðîê Àðâåí, ñòàíîâèòñÿ äëÿ íåãî ïîñëåäíåé íàäåæäîé. Ýòî - ðàçðåøåíèå óéòè çà Ìîðå. Óéòè èç Øèðà, óéòè èç Ñðåäèçåìüÿ. Ôðîäî ñàì ïðåäñêàçàë ñåáå ñâîþ ñóäüáó íåçàäîëãî äî ðàññòàâàíèÿ ñ Ãýíäàëüôîì ïî ïóòè äîìîé:

"Íàçàä ïóòè íåò. ß ìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ â Øèð, íî âñå áóäåò äðóãèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áóäó äðóãèì. ß ðàíåí ìå÷îì, æàëîì, çóáàìè, ÿ äîëãîå âðåìÿ íîñèë íà ñåðäöå òÿæêîå áðåìÿ. Ãäå ìíå íàéòè ïîêîé?"

Ýòè ìûñëè ïðèõîäÿò ê íåìó ëèøü âðåìåíàìè, íî è ýòèõ áîëåçíåííûõ ïðèñòóïîâ äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âêîíåö èçìîòàòü íåñ÷àñòíîãî õîááèòà. È îí óõîäèò, â íàäåæäå íàéòè ïîêîé. Îñòàâëÿåò Øèð, êîòîðûé ëþáèò âñåì ñåðäöåì, îñòàâëÿåò äðóçåé è çíàêîìûõ… õîòÿ, ÷òî åìó òåïåðü òåðÿòü? Äðóçüÿì áîëüøå íå äî íåãî, äîì åìó óæå íå ìèë… È ýòà ìûñëü, ÷òî áîëüøå íå÷åãî òåðÿòü, ãîíèò åãî, âûíóæäàåò óéòè.

Òîëüêî ïðîáëåìû Ôðîäî íå â ýòèõ ðàíàõ, à â èçðàíåííîì ñåðäöå, êàê áû áàíàëüíî ýòî íå çâó÷àëî. Â ÷óâñòâå âèíû - â óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî îí âèíîâàò â ÷åì-òî, íåóëîâèìîì è íåÿñíîì. Îí ñàì íå ìîæåò ýòîãî ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü, íî ýòî îùóùåíèå âñå âðåìÿ ñ íèì.

Òðàâìà, íàíåñåííàÿ Êîëüöîì, ðàñøàòàííûå íåðâû, óâåðåííîñòü, ÷òî åãî âðåìÿ âûøëî, ÷òî æèçíü ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ áåç íåãî, à îí óæå íèêîìó íå íóæåí, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âûïîëíèë ñâîé äîëã - êîå-êàê, ñ ãîðåì ïîïîëàì, êàê óæ ïîëó÷èëîñü, íî âûïîëíèë - è ÷òî òåïåðü ïðî íåãî âñå çàáûëè… îí ñòàë ìóäðåå, åìó îòêðûëîñü ìíîãîå. Íî ìóäðîñòü âñåãäà íåñåò ãðóñòü, íåäàðîì ãîâîðÿò "ìåíüøå çíàåøü - ëó÷øå ñïèøü"

Âñå ýòî âìåñòå ìîæåò ñëîìàòü êîãî óãîäíî. Íî ðàçâå Áëàãîñëîâåííûé Êðàé - êàáèíåò ïñèõèàòðà?

"Åñëè òâîè ðàíû áóäóò ïå÷àëèòü òåáÿ, à ïàìÿòü î áðåìåíè îêàæåòñÿ ñëèøêîì òÿæåëà - òû ìîæåøü óéòè íà Çàïàä, ãäå âñå òâîè ðàíû èñöåëÿòüñÿ, à óñòàëîñòü èñ÷åçíåò", çàâåðèëà åãî Àðâåí. ÐÀÍÛ è ÓÑÒÀËÎÑÒÜ. Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òàê è áóäåò. Íî êòî ïîìîæåò åìó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò? Äà è ÷åì åìó ìîæíî ïîìî÷ü, åñëè âñÿ åãî æèçíü óæå îêîí÷åíà? Óçíàë ëè îí, ÷òî òàêîå ëþáîâü? Èñêàë ëè ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ñìûñë æèçíè? Íàøåë ëè åãî? Âîîáùå, ïðîøåë ëè îí ÷åðåç âñå òî, ÷åðåç ÷òî, ïî èäåå, äîëæåí ïðîéòè ëþáîé, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñòàâèòü êðåñò íà ñâîåé æèçíè? Îòâåò íàïðàøèâàåòñÿ ñàì ñîáîé, íå òàê ëè?

Îí îäèíîê, è çíàåò, ÷òî îáðå÷åí áûòü îäèíîêèì. Åìó òîñêëèâî óõîäèòü èç Øèðà, íî îñòàâàòüñÿ åùå òîñêëèâåå. Âñÿ åãî æèçíü, íà÷èíàÿ ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà â äàëåêîì 1380 ãîäó íà ðåêå ïåðåâåðíóëàñü îäèíîêàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ëîäî÷êà, ïîìåíÿëà ñâîå íàïðàâëåíèå è ïîøëà ïî àáñîëþòíî íåíîðìàëüíîìó, äèêîìó ïóòè. È êîíåö ó äèêîãî ïóòè ìîæåò áûòü òîëüêî îäèí. Òàêîé æå äèêèé.

Ýòî ìîå ìíåíèå. ß åãî íèêîìó íå íàâÿçûâàþ. ß ïðîñòî îáúÿñíÿþ, êàê ÿ äîøëà äî òàêîé æèçíè.

------

*èëè Áðýíäèíîðüå, âîîáùå - çàâèñèò îò ïåðåâîäà

**ýòî ôàìèëèÿ â îôèöèàëüíûõ ïåðåâîäàõ çâó÷èò êàê Íåäîñåëêè, Õèæèíñû (Ðîçè Íåäîñåëîê, æåíà Ñýìà) Íà àíãëèéñêîì ôàìèëèÿ çâó÷èò êàê Cotton, ïåðåâîä ìíå â ãîëîâó íå øåë (òàì ñëîæíàÿ ñèñòåìà ñîåäèíåíèÿ êîðíåé èç ñëîâ "õèæèíà", "äîì", "ïîñåëîê" è äðóãèõ êîðíåé), äóìàòü áûëî áàíàëüíî ëåíü, òàê ÷òî ïðèøëîñü ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òðóäàìè äðóãèõ ëþäåé.

***îïÿòü ñïàñèáî äðóãèì ïåðåâîä÷èêàì. Òàê áû ÿ ãîëîâó ñëîìàëà, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâåñòè "lying on the bed". Âåäü íå "in the bed", à "ON the bed"… :) Ìîçãè êèïÿò ïðîñòî…


End file.
